Therapeutic Kisses
by xNicx
Summary: Gaara is new to Konoha. After getting in a fight, he now has to participate in peer therepy at school. However, he has to serve it with Neji, a popular boy at school that seems to hate him. Sometimes, kisses could never be so therapeutic. -Rewriting-Sorry
1. Such an Odd Family

Title: Therapeutic Kisses

Rated: Restricted/Mature

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot of this story. Technically, I do not even own that for God owns me, so that means he owns this plot as well. If you are a lawyer, (Why would a lawyer read my story? I don't know. Why would a lawyer try to sue me? I don't know, I don't got any money, taking me to court would not be worth it since you got to pay for a judge and jury. I watch too much Law and Order. Anyhow….) I have proof that I do not own anything involving Naruto and the many characters in the series. If I owned Gaara, he would be here holding me in his arms, or off in the arms of Neji. If I owned the Naruto series….let's just say Sakura would be dead by now. This must be the longest disclaimer ever!

GaaraxNeji

Chapter Title: 1 - Such an odd family

Summary: Gaara and his family moves to Konoha.

He sat there not moving as the world moved around him. His sky blue eyes(1) looking through the glass before him. Pictures moved before his eyes as if he were watching television. Pfff!(2) He would never taint his mind by watching the idiotic talking box as he tended to call it. However, he would happily taint his mind with the heavy metal music blasting through his black headphones. The 'Dark Music'™, as his sister Temari often called it, oddly calmed him. The music he listened to often reflected the mood he was feeling at the time. He listened to hard rock and metal whenever angry, and songs full of angst and pain, that an Emo band would wish they could of came up with, when he was depressed.

The boy was not Goth nor was he Emo, despite all the black he tended to wear. He did not fit in any group or type of people but perhaps, it was due to the face that he did not want to fit in. He liked being alone and by himself. He enjoyed his own company; however, he also hated his own company. The boy was known to be bi-polar, his moods changing without warning and faster than that of a pregnant woman. Rumors often went around that he was possessed by a demon or had multiple personalities taking residence within him. Neither rumor was true, but you of all people should know that rumors never are true.

The scenery around the boy came to a stop as the white car that he was in came to a complete stop. It did not pass GO. It did not collect 200. The driver removed his car keys from the ignition and pocketed them before getting out of the automobile. The man was about 61 with his reddish brown hair, and a scowl gracing his features…he looked around the age of 47. His eyes were a bit bloodshot which may hint at his alcoholic behavior. It was hard to tell if the man was wealthy or not. He moved his family to a medium sized home in a suitable neighborhood; it was not the greatest of neighborhoods, but it was better than all the neighborhoods in the town they used to live in. Suna was a horrible place to live, the weather conditions were quite unbearable and one had to glue down their furniture to the floor to prevent it from being stolen. Sometimes, that was not even enough.

The man wore a gray suit with a black and white pinstriped tie. He dressed as if he were going to a job interview, which did not exactly stray from the truth. The thing was, his interview was scheduled for tomorrow. It was odd for the man to be so dressed up when moving into a new house. It is a bit hard to analyze the man's motives as to the suit, but one can not focus on such things. The man is not of any importance...yet. Hopefully, his motives will soon be revealed as so you will not have to worry any longer. I know that you were, despite your pleas. Denial is not only a river in Egypt now.

The door of the front passenger's seat carefully opened. Gracefully, a blond girl with four pigtails got out of the car. Her style was a bit different from what one would normally see. It consisted of black fishnet and the color purple. She showed her curves, yet she did not flaunt it out in a rather skanky manner. The girl was about 18 and looked to be the sister of the boy mentioned earlier. She had a strong aura radiate from her. It shined with calmness, kindness, spirit, and maturity. What may strike you as odd about the girl was that she carried a rather large fan with her. She did not seem vain, but why else would this strange girl carry a large fan for?

Next to get out of the car was a 17-year old boy wearing a black hoodie and face-paint. He certainly was strange looking. but the icing on the cake was that he carried a doll with him. Now, I can understand a girl with a doll…but a boy, and especially not at his age.

The father of the two seemed to be yelling at the last occupant of the car, the boy mentioned earlier. The boy must have been told to get out of the car for the father's face got quite redder and his voice got louder as the boy stayed in the car longer. The father clearly had anger management problems for he slammed his fist into the side of the car creating a dent. It was obvious that the father's actions were all in vain, the boy remained in the car. His only movement being of him increasing the volume of the musical device that he held in his pale boney hands. The boy was sickly skinny and pale. Perhaps, it was due to the black clothing and fishnet shirts that he often wore, or it could have been from the heavy black eyeliner he wore around his eyes that made him look paler, or perhaps, it was the maroon colored hair that graced his head that had that effect on him. What striked many people as odd was a matter of two different things. The first being of the gourd he always kept with him and the second being of the tattoo on his forehead. It was not the aspect of having a tattoo that was weird. It was what the tattoo represented, stood for, and symbolized for that was strange. A dark looking boy with the Japanese kanji for "Love" tattooed on his forehead. That certainly was not a sight that one would see everyday.

The boy's father continued to yell, but it was all in vain. The boy simply refused to get out and no one could force him to get out. His siblings watched with mixed feelings concerning the young boy. One felt the same hatred that their father felt for the 16-year old male in the car, as the other one felt love for him and wished that people would just leave him alone. The blond glanced at her brother and sighed before telling the two men that she would get him out of the car. She gently knocked on the window of the car door and patiently waited for the pale white and boney hand that belonged to her brother to unlock the door. His hand moved rather swiftly that the girl almost did not even know that he moved until she saw his hand return to the musical device in his other hand. The girl smiled kindly when she saw her brother lower the volume. Her brother was not social and did not like the presence of others, yet here he was welcoming her. It may not have been with wide open arms, but he was still welcoming her in his own little anti-social way.

"Gaara, why won't you get out of the car?" She asked him sweetly.

The boy, that she called Gaara looked her over for a quick second before his eyes returned in the direction of the window. She got into the car and sat beside him. She left the door open, a mistake on her part.

"I understand that things are not going well with dad, Kankuro and you….but it is only temporary. Eventually, I will make enough money to get us an apartment. Soon, we will be able to leave this place. Please, just get out of the car," She pleaded.

Gaara never got the chance to answer his sister for his father yanked her out of the car and punched Gaara hard in the stomach. "Get out of the car you little Shit and unload the car!" He pulled Gaara out of the car by the arm and allowed him to fall onto the ground. Gaara glared at his father and silently wished that his sister, Temari, was being sincere and that they soon would be away from his brother, Kankuro, and his father.

GaaraxNeji

Gaara's room was the smallest bedroom in the world….just kidding, the smallest bedroom in the house. His father always made Gaara have the smallest room in the house. A fact that Gaara secretly was very pleased with. He liked having a small room, but that was a fact that he would never admit to his father for he did not want to deal with the man's 'legendary' anger. He would curse his son out, speak highly negatively of him, abuse him, and treat him as if he were an outsider to their family. He alienated his youngest child and thus, pushed away his oldest child at the same time. Unlike Kankuro, Temari cared about Gaara. Due to Kankuro and their father's resentment for Gaara, she tried to earn enough money to buy an apartment but her father started making her pay him rent once she got a job. It would take her a while to come up with enough money as she would need.

Gaara closed the door of his room before unpacking the boxes in his room. The task hardly took any time since there were only five boxes to unpack and two of them were filled with his computer and supplies that went with it. The other three boxes were filled with his clothes, music, stereo, and many tubes of eyeliner. He finished putting his things away and locked the door Temari would freak if she learned of what activity her little brother was about to partake in. He walked over to his stereo and placed in three CDs onto the rotation wheel. He chose a Marilyn Manson mix CD, a Japanese artist named Miyavi's last album, and Bullet for My Valentine's CD. He pressed play and the intro of the Bullet for my Valentine CD began to play. The track was purely instrumental and the guitar solo had a calming affect on the red head, but not a big enough effect to prevent him from pulling a box cutter from his pocket. His sister worked at the evil atrocity known as Wal-Mart after 4th period. She was a part time student since the only classes she had left to take were Calculus, Physics, 12th grade Literature, and French 2. She often would have a box cutter in Wal-Mart vest pocket for opening boxes whenever a new shipment came in for the department she worked in.

Temari was famously known for losing things, whether it be her car keys, wallet, purse, or driver's license. With her constantly losing things, she would never suspect Gaara of stealing her missing box cutter. Gaara pushed the lever up, causing the blade to slowly rise up from its hiding place. He stared at the metal with fascination, as his breath hitched up. The blood within him began to warm up in his body, begging to be let out. How could he refuse it? Gaara was not as heartless as people often believed. Complying with the wishes of the fluid within his body that represented life itself, he brought the box cutter to his right arm, which was already laced with thin scars in all directions on his arm. He ran it along his arm in an odd little pattern, blood spilt from the self-inflicted wounds almost instantly. Gaara got extreme pleasure from the self-induced pain, a fact that was apparent from the look of release, satisfaction, and pleasure that graced his face. He felt calmer and more content as the copper-scented liquid flowed from his arm. Over the years, Gaara was called many things. A common favorite among the general public was the term, "Monster." Perhaps, he was a monster for he liked to spill his own blood; A trait that no normal person held.

The odd thing about the activity that Gaara practiced daily was that as time passed, the scars looked more like a picture day by day. The depressive artist would proclaim it the "Homemade Tattoo" or the "Body Masterpiece." If people were to catch sight of his scars, most would be disgusted, but there would be a few people who would be interested and intruded. Currently, it looked like a frail body of one that did not eat. The arms were very thin and the hands were fleshless. It was strange how the red head made his scars look like this. "Scars over lapping one another and creating a picture a shade lighter than his flesh. Wounds healing, becoming scabs, and than being peeled away."

Gaara stared at the surfacing blood and ran his finger along the sticky red fluid. He rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. Apparently, he never heard of the saying "Do not play with your food." He licked the copper scented fluid from his bloodied fingers, the copper-like scent and taste sent his senses into overdrive. He was so lost in his activities that he never heard the lock being picked and the door opening.

GaaraxNeji

A/N: February 17, 2007/Saturday

Hope the chapter was long enough. It was four pages in my notebook and I write small. Crazy small!

Cliff hanger! Who walked in on Gaara? Was it Temari? What will happen?

(1)– It says his eyes are Sky Blue in the series.

(2)– Another way of saying, "As If!"


	2. Caught in the Act

Title: Therapeutic Kisses

Rated: Restricted/Mature

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Naruto. Is Sakura still alive? I think so, therefore…I do not own Naruto.

Author Note: I am thinking of starting a site for all of my stories in the future. If I do choose to do this, I will reply to all review there due to the rules that has stated of no replying to reviews in chapters. Additionally, I'll try to include bonus material for stories. I want to become more focused on my writing, I been slacking off on school and writing for the last few weeks. Thus, the reason that no one has seen any progress.

GaaraxNeji

Chapter Title: 2 – Caught in the Act

Summary: Gaara gets caught doing something he should not do.

Of each soul, there is a door that blocks all entry. Within moments, faster than Gaara could say "die", the read head found the door to his soul slammed open. The door flung open and made impact with the wall. Sky blue eyes traveled from the bleeding arm to the doorway. He found a sight that certainly aggravated him. The doorway was blocked by a black-hooded male rather than a white door. Gaara growled at the intruder with white skin and arcane facial paint. The hooded figure stared at the red head with something resembling shock. Besides his feet rested a white bag plastered with a large logo along with the words, "We love to make you smile." Clearly, the older male dropped the bag in his state of shock. The bag stood up right, not a single item fell out from the bag during the drop.

The older male, Kankuro, felt his world closing in on him. He no longer knew what to think for he found his younger brother to not be of which he originally perceived of him as. He always thought his brother to be a psychotic serial killer in training. He thought his brother to be many things that he now deemed to be false. He felt ashamed that he spent so many years hating his younger brother for no apparent reason. Perhaps, it all started because it seemed Gaara was their mother's favorite child before she ultimately died. However, Gaara was a baby at the time. Kankuro now felt very ashamed and stupid. Of course a mother would love her youngest child more when they are just born for they are the baby of the family.

Now, here sat Gaara on his bed with a blade to his arm. Clearly the younger male was not happy with his life. He must be Emo for many of them slit their wrists. Kankuro sighed as he stepped further into the room. He spread his arms out wide and said, "I am so sorry Gaara."

The red head was naturally a quiet person. He often found talking to be a waste of time. Even more so, he found talking to Kankuro to be a complete waste of time. In all of Gaara's life time, he only spoke one word to Kankuro. A word that merely added to the perception Kankuro had of the red head. "Die!" Kankuro felt guilty for the self-inflicted wounds on Gaara's arm, and so, he did not flee from Gaara as he normally would when threatened by Gaara. It was common knowledge, that the red head did not make idle threats, he came through with what he said. If anything, he made promises. From the sight of his brother in such a position, Kankuro felt all hatred and anger towards Gaara fade away.

Now, Kankuro was very dramatic. He jumped to conclusions and hated people until he saw them in a whole another light. To prove such a statement, Kankuro no longer saw his brother as a potential axe-murder. In a matter of a few seconds, Gaara changed from Psycho killer to a misunderstood and suicidal Emo Kid. The wide range of emotions that Kankuro went through made him behave as that of a pregnant woman; a fact that Gaara would not find surprising for Kankuro looked fat enough to be pregnant.

Kankuro felt responsible for Gaara's actions due to the fact that all he ever did was treat his baby brother with extreme hatred and discomfort. He believed that he was the reason that Gaara was harming himself. Once, Kankuro went through all his emotional trauma, he walked over to Gaara and reached for the box cutter. Feeling his personal bubble in danger of being popped, Gaara reacted in a way that a mother would behave when protecting her young. He pointed the box cutter in Kankuro's direction, his eyes were narrowed dangerously and he bore a look that supported Kankuro's old hypothesis of Gaara being a serial killer-in-training. Kankuro took two large steps back in fear of being stabbed or finding himself dead due to a slashed neck, "Hand me the box cutter Gaara. I come in peace; no one here is going to hurt you."

Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance, but put the blade back into the hiding place of the box cutter before tossing it to the side. An action that relieved Kankuro, he grabbed the box cutter and pocketed it.

"It does not matter."

Kankuro tilted his head to the side as a child often would do when confused, "Why does it not matter?"

Gaara stared at him bored, "I have more stashed away."

Kankuro sweat dropped and shifted his feet nervously. The idea of his brother harming himself did not sit well with him at all, which was quite odd since he never objected to his father harming his younger brother. "Why do you hurt yourself? Is it my entire fault? Am I really that bad of a brother?"

"Yes," Gaara said being sarcastic. "You are the worse brother in the whole world. It is your entire fault that I am the way I am."

Tears filled Kankuro's black eyes, "I am sooooo sorry!" he cried as he took Gaara seriously. He continued to weep until the most shocking thing began to occur. Gaara was laughing at him, he never knew his brother to be capable of such an emotion. "You…are laughing?" He did not mean for it to sound as a question but he did just that.

Gaara stopped laughing and growled in reply, "Don't flatter yourself for I do not laugh and I did not start cutting because of you. I just like spilling my own blood. I do it for me, not because of the shit you pull. I am not some stupid emotional attention-whore that cuts themselves over being hated or some other stupid shit like that."

Not knowing what to say nor do, Kankuro picked up the bag of food from the floor and handed it to Gaara. "Temari picked up dinner and told me to give it to you. Temari and dad left for the grocery store."

Gaara took the bag, opened it, and pulled out a salad. Kankuro took a mental note of how skinny and pale his brother was. He also, took not of Gaara's boney hands, "Why did she get you a salad and not a hamburger with fries?"

"I'm a vegetarian and I don't eat fried foods," was the reply he got in response. It was spoken in a tone that implied that the older male was an idiot. That was not a complete lie but Gaara could not expect others to know his eating habits if Temari picked all his food and he only ate in his room.

Kankuro watched his brother pour sweet and sour sauce onto his salad with distaste. He took note of his strange eating habits, trying to lighten the mood he decided to joke around, "You should use honey mustard next time. He said before smiling brightly, trying to contain his laughter. As one can obviously see, Kankuro is not funny and his jokes are stupid and idiotic. Gaara stared at him with a look that spoke of Kankuro being dumber than he looked, "Mustard is nothing but a yellow abomination of ketchup. Both condiments should be thrown into the deepest pits of hell to burn."

Kankuro coughed uneasily and looked around nervously, "I…well…"

"Just leave," Gaara said annoyed before taking a bite of his salad.

That was something that Kankuro could do, and it was the thing necessary to put Kankuro's life back into place. It was odd to no longer have a reason to hate his brother that Kankuro welcomed the sour attitude presented to him. Gaara was a moody bastard with an attitude problem. All was right with the world again. Kankuro left the room; he did not know how to deal with treating his brother with anything besides hate. This was the best option for him, even if he felt slightly bad for it.

GaaraxNeji

Gaara suffered from depression, which ultimately caused him to have insomnia. He had the inability to remain asleep for a reasonable period of time. He would find himself awake, shortly after a few hours of sleep. Due to such a condition, he did not always go to sleep. He found it not to be worth it since he would be awake rather soon. The only time that Gaara would ever receive since a long amount of sleep was when his body became so exhausted that it caused him to pass out. He refused to see a doctor about it, despite his sister's insistence. Additionally, therapy was out of the question for him.

Due to Temari knowing all about her little brother, she knew that he was not asleep when she entered his room to find him laying on his bed. She laughed when she found her brother attempting to pretend that he was sleeping. He knew his sister well and knew that she only came to his room when she wanted something out of him.

"Gaara, I know you are awake. It will not work on me, now get up and dressed."

Gaara sat up annoyed and glanced at his older sister, "Why."

The blond seemed to think to herself for a brief moment before answering, "Because I am older than you and I said so."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Like those reasons ever worked on me before."

Temari laughed, "Fine, we are going school shopping since school starts in about 3 days. Additionally, I can always get ice."

Gaara was out of bed in moments, his ass already in the shower. He hated his sister's idea of getting him out of bed. When most people got their siblings out of bed with ice, all they did was slip the ice down that individual's shirt. Not Temari. No, the annoying girl would grab a bucket of ice cubes and start to throw them at you one at a time until you got out of bed. Than, she would pour the left over water all over you and your bed.

GaaraxNeji

Gaara trailed behind Kankuro and Temari bored out of his mind. He thought he had only one sister, not two. Temari loved to shop, but it seemed as if Kankuro liked shopping more than her. They only been in the mall for 10 minutes and Gaara was already caring 7 of their bags. He hated shopping with the two, he noticed an old lady driving past him in her electric wheelchair. Gaara watched her jealous, he wanted that wheelchair. He started to walk towards the woman when he was pulled back by his sister, "Don't even think about it Gaara."

Gaara glared at his sister annoyed, "I wasn't."

"Suuure!"

Finally, they found themselves standing in front of Hot Topic.

"This place looks freaky," complained Kankuro.

Temari rolled her eyes, "It is for Gaara."

Gaara sighed as he turned to walk away from the store, "Meh. Why would I go there? It is just a stupid store where Goths go buy their identity."

Temari growled, "We are going in there now! You did not like any of the other places we went to. In fact, you had something bad to say about every single one. Anyway, this store sells things close

to what you like to wear."

"It is the goth equivalent to Abercrombie and Fitch."

Within moments, Gaara found himself dragged into the store by Temari. Kankuro standing outside the store, holding all of their bags. Temari looked to the right to see a wall of Hello Kitty, "Oh my gosh! How cute!"

"I always knew I would hate this place, and guess what...I was right."

Temari ignored her brother as she grabbed two shirts that were just her size. She turned around to find her brother no longer next to her. "Gaara..."

"As if! The Used is not an Emo band!"

"If it were not an Emo band, than why the hell do they sing a song about breaking needles off in their skin?" Gaara asked the girl calmly.

Temari paled at the sight, Gaara was only in the store for a few minutes, and already he was in an argument. She watched the girl that was arguing with her brother get upset. Her dyed black hair had streaks of purple, she looked as if she got all her clothes from the store they were currently in.

"They did not!"

"Track 3 off their album "In Love and Death". In case you have bad memory, the name of the song is "Let It Bleed." That song has to be the most Emo sounding shit I have ever heard. Than, the band gets even worse in their newest album, "Lies For the Liars." The second to the last track, "Liar Liar (Burn In Hell)". What the hell was the lead singer smoking! He made a song off of the old children's rhyme "Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire."

The girl began to whine, "What about "The Bird and the Worm"?"

Gaara shrugged, "Okay, one good song out of many. That is all they will ever have for them. That one good song!"

Temari decided to interfere at that moment for the girl was beginning to hyper-ventilate. "Gaara...lets go look for some pants for you."

Gaara shrugged as he walked with his sister away from the girl. Temari stopped in front of a pair of black pants with purple stitching. "How about these?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, first of all, they have purple."

Temari looked at him astonished, "But purple is the best color ever!"

Gaara laughed, "Oh really now, maybe you need to go talk to purple haired girl over there. Talk about your love for the color purple and her love for crappy Emo bands."

"I hate you."

"Meh, you always say that."

Temari started to look at more pants and grinned as she saw her brother looking at a pair of black pants with red stitching, chains, and what looked to be handcuffs on them. He started to look for his size and handed the pants to his sister. They eventually left the store, buying 7 pairs of pants and 5 band shirts. All the pants coming from the clearance rack, a rack in the store that had pants for about $29 and had sizes that no one could fit unless they were abnormally skinny. Luckily, Gaara was abnormally skinny and could fit into a woman's 1.

They returned to Kankuro to find him surrounded by four people that dressed from the store they just left. Kankuro looked scared of them all.

"Leave my brother alone!" Temari yelled as she grabbed Kankuro and dragged him away. Gaara picked up the bags that Kankuro dropped and began to carry all of the bags they got from their trip at the mall. The Goths stared at Gaara for a second before one of them initiated conversation, "Tell the fat one that we love his make-up!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "It is just face paint." He left the Goths standing there in wonderment, until something caught his eye. He never heard the Goth's next sentence, "We must get face paint." Temari raised an eyebrow as she saw her brother drove up close to her in an electric wheelchair. "Where the hell did you get that?" Gaara shrugged. Walking past them was an old woman walking slowly, using the sides of the rails to get by.

GaaraxNeji

Kankuro woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of milk. He always would get a drink, whenever he woke up at night. He headed to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton. Being a male, he was lazy and did not always like to get glasses. He brought the milk carton to his lips and drunk from it. He put the cap back on it and placed it back in the refrigerator. He closed the door and started to walk out of the kitchen when he noticed something at the window, a large group of Gothic kids were watching him. They all had face paint on their faces and grinned at Kankuro. He stared at them in fear before running out of the kitchen and going to his room. He quickly locked the door and ran to his bed. He slipped underneath the covers and hid himself. He began to talk to himself, attempting to re-insure himself that what he saw was merely a part of her imagination. He slightly lifted the cover up and glanced at his window, the white blinds closed, and the window locked. He sighed in relief before falling to sleep smoothly, never noticing the Goths that walked over to his window and stared at him through the cracks.

GaaraxNeji

"Mr. Sabaku, Tell us why we should hire you over the numerous applicants that are seeking the same position as you?"

The father of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara smiled as he folded his hands in his lap, he really needed to get this job and would try as hard as he could. The job was an Accounting position for Hyuga Corp. and offered a great pay. "I am very well qualified and have a respectable background. I once ran for mayor of Sunagakure, only to lose by a short 10 votes."

"I see...well, we are are very family ordinated here. I, myself can care less about the families of my employees, but my wife...that is a different story. Are you a family man, Mr. Sabaku?"

He looked into the trademark white eyes of the head of the Hyuga main family branch. He smiled as he nodded, "Yes, I have three children that my beautiful wife left me before passing away."

"Okay, You would not mind joining my wife and family one night for dinner would you?"

"Of course not."

"Bring your family Mr. Sabaku." The Hyuga stood up and pushed his chair back in.

"Does that mean I got the job?"

"We shall see Mr. Sabaku, we shall see."

GaaraxNeji

Author Note: Read & Review. Chapter 3 should be up rather shortly. Sorry for changing the story a bit and taking things out.


	3. Jasper's Rap

Title: Therapeutic Kisses

Rated: Restricted/Mature

Disclaimer/Author Note: Psh, we already know I do not own the series that this story is based off of. The character Jasper is based off of a loser I did meet in real life. I hope I never meet that idiot ever again. All offending comments or song lyrics...Psh. You should really not be complaining. I did not make the lyrics up. I got them off of my dad's rap cds. They say use profane words and expect us not to. So, Pft. I'm going to be completely realistic about this story. All flames will be used to set my little sister on fire. So..flame me. You just supported murder of a young teenage girl. Congratulations. You are now a heartless being. Helping me murder someone. About this chapter being late...I had writer's block. This chapter only got written because I got forced into listening to my dad's music and it inspired me to bash on it horribly.

GaaraxNeji

Chapter Title: 3 – Jasper's Rap.

Summary: Kankuro makes a friend, someone that Gaara wants dead.

School is another form of hell, at least that is how most students see it to be. Gaara personally saw it as a prison, jail, institution for the youth, and a brain-washing facility. In his mind, he saw the students as prisoners, the teachers as guards, the principle as the warden, and the class rooms as cells. However, one can not take Gaara's point of view of things to much consideration when he nearly hated everyone and everything. Gaara...was not an optimist. No, whoever thought such a thing deserved to be shot and killed for such idiotic thoughts. Honestly now, how could you view that boy as a happy and kind creature? Hmm, what world are you living it? What are you smoking? Do share.

"Nigger! Who be that Nigger! I kill you! I put a sock in your mouth!"

Gaara's eyes raised in disgust at the words that began to fill his ears. What was that...shit?

"I be that nigger that think of your parents sexing each other."

"This shit is tighttttttttt!"

Gaara found his light body rising from his bed and his feet taking him to his brother's room. The red head opened the door and glared at the two idiots bashing their heads as if it was metal music.

"Dudeeeee, I feel all crunk up!" yelled a boy with shoulder-length stringy brown hair. He looked like a white boy that could typically be found at the skate park. He sat on the bed beside Kankuro, both boys bashing their heads out of sync to the music.

"Too many niggers, not enough hoes. You all can suck my dick." sang Kankuro in amusement.

Gaara's hands were balled up in fists as he found himself contemplating on whether he wanted to kill the two 'wiggers' first or rip out his ear drums. He walked into the room, pushed the eject button on the CD player, opened the window, and threw the CD outside. The two boys watched in horror. "NOOOOOOO." The two boys yelled in sync before freaking out. Kankuro busted in tears as he stared at his younger brother, "Why??" The other boy ran to the window and jumped out to retrieve the CD. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the boys reactions. "Uh, we are on the second floor."

Gaara closed the window before heading back to his room, he passed Temari in the hallway. She raised an eyebrow, surprised to see him actually out of his room for once. "I had to kick the wigger out of the house." He said as if that was the answer to everything, but Temari merely nodded in agreement. "His name is Jasper. He met Kankuro, when they both went out to get the mail." Gaara walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He really did not care about what Temari had to say.

"I want to lick you from your head to your toeeeeee." Gaara growled as he sat up from his bed, his sea blue eyes glanced at the alarm clock. 8:17 P.M. He somehow fell asleep, sleep that he had been needing for days...What dare woke him up? "You may go blind for my dick is too long." He balled his hands in fists as he jumped out of his bed, oh he knew what awoke him now. He left his room and opened Kankuro's door again, he glared at the two dancing boys attempting to summon forth the devil. Oh wait, that was just them dancing. Hmm...sure looked like a satanic ritual or something. The boys turned around when they felt the hair arise upon their necks. Once they saw Gaara, they ran in front of the CD player, attempting to protect it from the homicidal maniac.

"I get more ass then the rest."

Gaara pointed at the boys in front of the CD player accusingly, "You two."

"Don't kill meeeee," cried Kankuro in fear.

"We...we were just getting crunk-n-all," explained Jasper.

"Stick 'Em Up. Stick 'Em Up Bitch. Let Me See 'Em."

"You two wiggers woke me up."

"I'm a true G nigger. Not a wigger."

Kankuro stared at his new friend in shock, "Don't fight with him. Oh gah! I am too beautiful to dieeee."

"Yous a Hoe. Hoe! I said that you a Hoe."

"Move away now."

"How dare you try to kill our music dawg!"

"Oh gah. We are sooo going to die."

It happened all so fast. Gaara brought his right hand to his forehead as if he was in pain. Song lyrics continued to belt from the CD player as Kankuro shook in fear and Jasper folded his arms in protest.

"Psh, he is not going to do shit. Fucking white trash."

Within seconds, Jasper found himself throw out the window...or at least where the window used to be. Temari ran into the room as she heard the sound of glass breaking. Kankuro practically threw himself against the wall as Gaara approached the CD Player, pulled it from the wall, and threw it out the window. The CD player survived the fall as it fell onto Jasper's chest. The CD flew out of the compartment and landed in a bush. To Gaara's dismay, nothing broke. At most the CD got a few scratches, the CD compartment was now open, and Jasper had several bruises. Temari glanced at the scene that she just came to witness. "Gaara! You can't do this kind of shit."

Gaara rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room, "Psh. Just did."

GaaraxNeji

"Gaara!!"

The red hair groaned as his sister called for him. He glanced at the television longingly, he just barely started watching the movie. He really wanted to finish watching the two whores burn in the tanning beds they were laying in. He rolled his eyes annoyed, he would just ignore Temari and pretend he never heard her call for him.

"I know you are there. I can hear Final Destination 3 on the television. Answer the fucking door!"

Gaara frowned as he grabbed the remote controller and pressed the pause button. He stared at the television and waved it good bye before walking over to the door. He opened the door, revealing a familiar face. Ew, it was Jasper. SLAM!

"GAARA! I know you did not just slam that door on Jasper!"

Gaara turned around to see his sister with a brush in her hair, a rubber band hanging in between her teeth. "No?"

"Open that door for him! He is going to school with us. He volunteered to drive us there."

"No?"

Temari glared at her brother as she walked past him and opened the door for Jasper. She let the boy in before heading back to the bathroom to finish her hair. Gaara sat back on the couch and resumed watching his movie. Jasper smiled as he dropped his backpack on the floor and sat beside Gaara. "Hmm, Final Destination 3. That movie sure was the shit. Know what I mean?"

"Don't talk to me."

Jasper tapped Gaara on the shoulder, "Haha, you are fucking funny-n-shit."

It only took a second for Gaara to have Jasper's head smashed into the living room table. "Don't touch me either." The outgoing male rubbed his forehead in pain as he sat up. He glanced at Gaara annoyed, "Okay, I get it. You are all Emo and don't do the friend thing."

"Want your head to get re-acquitted with the table?"

"Dude, you are harsh. How you expect to get babes acting like that?"

"Does the table look that appealing to you?"

The two boys sat there in silence, the only noise coming from the television. Gaara watched with a sick smile upon his face as everyone in the movie died cruel and horrible accidental deaths. Jasper nearly jumped up from the couch when Kankuro and Temari entered the living room ready. Gaara glanced at the television and then Kankuro. Temari raised an eyebrow as Kankuro ran to the DVD player, took out the DVD for Gaara and put it away. "Hell no. You are not his slave. Gaara, what did you do to Kankuro?"

"Dog training. Give me an another two hours with the wigger and I'll have him trained too."

Jasper glared at Gaara, "Oh Hell Naw! I aint no damn doggie."

Gaara smirked as he walked out the door, "We shall see."

Temari glanced at her brother worryingly as she left the house with the boys. She did not like her brother's behavior. For the past few days, he seemed to be talking a bit more, but it was showing negative results. She liked that he was being a bit more outgoing, but he was being rather difficult to deal with. She really did not want to have to suggest therapy again. Additionally, she could figure out why Kankuro was now on much better terms with Gaara. Before, he acted like Gaara was the devil himself.

Gaara found himself starting to nod off a bit, he had barely been getting any sleep. He was running off of 3 hours of sleep from yesterday. He went 4 days before that with no sleep, it was a wonder that he had yet to completely crash.

GaaraxNeji

Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter...but, I went so long without writing anything. Thing is, I been going through shit and been having writer's block. I haven't really written anything at all. Just haven't been able to find it in me to write, but I been wanting to. Well...I hope I get more done. I will be going on vacation this Saturday and won't be back until June 2. I hope to have 1-2 chapters written. No guarantees though. Sorry if you hate where it is going and wish it was how it used to be. Just...I guess tell me how you want it. And..I'll think about it. Dunno.


End file.
